keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Sawawa
Sawawa (澤) is a fancharacter for the series Keroro Gunso. She is a part of the Anarchy Guild, and is known for her attitude and her panda jacket. She is one of the most well known Keronians from the Anarchy Guild. Bio Sawawa is a light green Keronian, almost as green as Keroro. She has bright blue eyes, and rarely ever wears her cap, but when she does it is the normal yellow hat with a black swirly sun embroided on it. She is 39 cm tall, and usually is seen wearing a black and white panda jacket with a black swirly sun embroided on the head. Personailty Sawawa has a happy go lucky, no one can bring her down attitude. It seems to annoy the casually grumpy memebers of her Guild, ex. Yukoko, Dragogo, or Zomimi. She reminds Yukoko that she's blind from all the haters, as an example of her not caring too much, and her creator, Raelooo's, past with users on deviantART . She seems to get over attached to items and others, ex. she got very attached to Dororo when they spoke about once on Keron, and she's been obsessing over him and the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon. She has a large crush on Dororo, who doesn't return the feelings. She shows her love very often, even when it's very unessacery. Backstory Sawawa had your average childhood. A caring but a little sappy mother, an overprotective father, and a frustrating little brother. She favored her aunt Fasese, who later on went missing when Sawawa turned 12 in pekoponian years. Sawawa never completely understood what happened but she knew that her aunt was not coming back. Before her aunt left, she gave her a yin-yang necklace. Sawawa constantly wears her necklace, but it is normally hidden under her jacket. Sawawa usually hints to her aunt, and the only one who actually understands who she is speaking about is Candidi. She was sent to Pekopon with her platoon, also known as the Anarchy Guild. They went to snitch on the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon, but their ship exploded and they had to stay. Relationships Yukoko Sawawa is good friends with Yukoko, practically best friends. They both are normally found hanging out, and Sawawa constantly learn Yukoko's secrets, much to her dismay. Sawawa and Yukoko have some pieces of art where they are sitting next to each other or hanging out, mostly in comics drawn by Derpycrayon. Dororo Sawawa crushes on Dororo and obsesses over him, but he doesn't return the feelings. Dororo usually feels threatened by her and her obnoxious behavior. Seatutu Sawawa has a love hate romance with her little brother. Basic sibling rivalry, Sawawa is stubborn around him and always asks and tells the other members "Why is he allowed to join us?" and "He just slows us down," He loves to annoy her and tease her. Seatutu thinks the same thing, with her. Candidi Sawawa trusts Candidi more then anyone else in the Guild. Candidi knows every last deatail about Sawawa, including things about her aunt. Aki Sawawa is scared of Aki, and refuses to go near her. Aki thinks she would be a great addition to her manga. Fuyuki Sawawa finds Fuyuki amusing, and loves to tease him and mess with his mind, if she can. Fuyuki finds Sawawa interesting, because she is a space frog. Natsumi Sawawa thinks Natsumi wants to kill her, even though Sawawa hasn't done much to make Natsumi want to kill her. Natsumi really doesn't care about her, since Sawawa doesn't do too much damage. Kululu/Kururu Sawawa hates Kululu/Kururu, and refuses to even be near him. He despises her, because when they spoke once on Keron, she insulted him over his glasses, then over his attitude and over his color. Giroro Sawawa is very afraid of Giroro. She thinks he's intimadating. Giroro doesn't really have an opinion on Sawawa, she's always hiding from him. Keroro Category:Keronians